Aggravation
by nlightnd
Summary: Alucard annoys and irritates Integra late one night. What will it bring about? This is a AluIntegra pairing fic.


Aphy: This is the one shot I promised you! I don't like the pairing of Integra/Alucard, but this is for you since you wanted it! See how nice I am:) Anyway, hope you enjoy this, cuz it's all for you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or anything related to Hellsing, though I wish I did! I wished I owned the tall, dark and handsome vampire! This story will contain language and adult situations, so if you don't want to read that, then please turn back now!

Aggravation

Rubbing the back of her neck, Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing, felt incredibly tired. She'd been chipping away at this mountain of paperwork for hours and it never seemed to budge. Tired blue eyes, framed by wire glasses, stared at the clock, not believing the time. Lowly muttering, "Two a.m., time to go to bed and forget this pile of stress for a few hours."

An uneasy feeling crept over the light blonde haired woman. Easy, little by little her hand slid to her secret compartment, pressing the button, and the door sprung open. Wrapping her hand around the metal object, she mentally dared the entity to bring it on!

A red figure materialized right beside her. Laughing, the tall, dark and handsome vampire loved to provoke Integra! She was so fiery it made his blood boil. His trademark sunglasses slid down a notch when he noticed what was pressed into his forehead.

"Alucard, you stupid git! What do you want now?" She'd whipped out her pistol, placing it forcefully against his forehead!

"You gonna pull the trigger or just sit there staring? I'll just regenerate if you shoot me anyway." Chuckling, he wanted to see how far he could go with this!

"I'll tell you where I'd like to shoot you...I'd like to shoot you where it can't grow back! Why don't you go annoy Seras or Walter? Hell, go bother the troops or something!" Exhaustion taking it's toll, left the building and frustration entered as well as a headache!

"Oh, but Integra, they're not nearly as fun." Alucard's voice took on the guise of seduction next. "Don't you _want_ me? I could really teach you some management techniques!" Once again, the vampire was laughing and it irked the hell out of her.

Looking around on her desk, she found what she sought for...her paperweight! Picking it up and throwing it with all her might, she threw it at Alucard hoping to get her point across. "Get out, you perverted excuse for a vampire! GET OUT!"

Index fingers in both ears, when her vocal workout had ceased, he smirked. "All you had to do was ask nicely. I would've gone away...for a minute anyway." Alucard began laughing again at Integra's predicament with him. The more someone was irritated by him, the more they were pestered. That's what makes it all fun.

Smiling at the younger woman, he asked,"Integra, you wouldn't happen to have a blood pressure problem would you? Because when you get really pissed off... your face gets severely red and you look like you're gonna explode!"

"No, you idiot, I don't have a blood pressure problem. I have a problem and it's the one standing right in front on me!"

"Are you looking in a mirror then? So you're saying that you are your own problem? How tragic! Can I do anything to help?" The mischievious glint in his eyes were shining brighter by the minute and poor Integra, she'd already lost this battle before it began!

"You can help me by getting the hell out of my office. GET-OUT-OF-MY-OFFICE." Head pounding, she felt she needed a good soak and en even better cry after dealing with this arse.

"Temper, temper, Integra. One of these days, you're poor head is going to explode. No one could miss the dark tone in which he stated this. When that pitch of voice appeared, the maniacal psycho wasn't far behind.

Reaching towards her, Alucard sent one of his black, inky tendrils in her direction. The Hellsing heiress, tried to back away but was frozen stiff. No movement was forthcoming at all! The tendril softly caressed her face, then down her neck. Moaning, slightly, she wanted more. She couldn't believe how good that alone felt!

More tendrils joined the first. Touching everywhere, her body longed and ached with each touch. Suddenly, all the tendrils had stopped. Looking down, they were gone. Damn him, she thought! Leave it to a man to get me revved up like an engine then leave me cold and lacking! Peering around, she didn't even see Alucard haunting her office anywhere, not even in the corners.

"Why that no good blood sucking, bastard! To think he-" She was interrupted by the crush of lips on hers. Opening her eyes, there stood Alucard, kissing her senseless! Where'd he go a few moments ago? What the-I don't understand.

"Integra, about those management techniques?"

Breathlessly, she replied, "Yes? What about them?" Her blue eyes longingly staring into his crimson colored ones. "What recommendations do you have?"

"Are you sure you can keep up?"

Anger flaring, she hotly said, "You dare to imply that I, Integra Wingates Hellsing can't keep up with Alucard, the infamous, No Life King? Think again, I'll have you running in circles."

Smirking, Alucard whispered, "I like pretzels better than circles." He immediately received a slap for that comment. Picking her up, he laid her on the desk and the impassioned couple put yoga and shapes to shame, enough ways and time to put a whore out of business.

Later, after they'd moved to her bed, Integra glanced over at the sleeping vampire beside her. Gorgeous and deadly, lethal to almost everyone but her. What did she feel for him exactly? He annoyed her on a daily, or nightly, basis. Aggravating her at every available opportunity just to try and see a blood vessel explode.

The way he'd treated her tonight, during their escapades, he'd been so wonderful and attentive. A perfect lover and never once took her blood. That in itself was the biggest surprise of all! Thinking to herself, she sighed, I think I might love him. I might have always felt this way but just ignored it due to the complications it could bring. Who knows, but I'll enjoy it while I have him, she continued musing as the sun rose, bringing forth a new day!

A/N: One shot concluded! Aphy, sorry, but I couldn't write a lemon. Just didn't have it in me and the mood wasn't right so I'm apologizing now! A million apologies! Forgive me?

Anyway, everyone, tell me what you thought, please, I'd like to hear from you guys! Read/review... this is another way to let me know what you thought.. :) Have a great day everyone! L8r!


End file.
